Vertigo
by Squint.Annie
Summary: Brennan and Booth confess their feelings but when they try to go on a date they find out there is a modern day jack the ripper out there
1. Vertigo or Something like it

**Disclaimer: i don't own Bones or the song Vertigo.Fox owns Bones and U2 owns Vertigo **

**Chapter 1: Vertigo or something like it.**

_Uno, dos, tres, catorce_

_(Turn it up loud, captain)_

Temperance Brennan was pacing around her lab at the Jeffersonian. She was waiting for the results on some lab tests done by her assistant the brilliantly smart Zack Addy. but her mind kept wandering to her partner Special Agent Seely Booth.

_Lights go down_

_It's dark, the jungle is_

_Your head can't rule your heart_

_A feeling's so much stronger_

_Than a thought_

_Your eyes are wide_

_And though your soul_

_It can't be bought_

_Your mind can wander_

Booth was what her friend Angela Montenegro called "her shiny white knight in FBI armor." she hated to admit it but Angela was right.Though she kept bickering with Booth, Tempe couldn't help but be madly in love with him but she didn't want to tell anyone.

_Hello, hello (¡Hola!)_

_I'm at a place called Vertigo (¿Dónde está?)_

_It's everything I wish I didn't know_

_Except you give me something_

_I can feel, feel_

Just then the guy she was thinking about came in and said "Bones... do you have the results yet on how Judy Quinn died?" he gave Tempe his usual lopsided grin. She turned around and saw Booth."Booth, How many times must i tell you stop calling me Bones."she sounded irratated but she really loved it now. she looked out of the door and asked Zack if the results were in.

_The night is full of holes_

_These bullets rip the sky_

_Of ink with gold_

_They twinkle as the boys_

_Play rock and roll_

_They know that they can't dance_

_At least they know_

Zack said"not yet couple more minutes."while Tempe and Zack were conversing, Booth was watching Tempe thinking about all the cases they have been through together. and how he admired her and must he say love her. but he kept his feelings hidden or so he thought.for as he was staring at Tempe he was imagining them together in a way that he would never thought he would be thinking of.he had a dreamy look on his face.

_I can't stand the beats_

_I'm asking for the check_

_The girl with crimson nails_

_Has Jesus around her neck_

_Swinging to the music_

_Swinging to the music_

Just then Angela came in and noticed the look Booth was giving Brennan.she said"oooh the hunky FBI Agent has the hots for our little Tempe Brennan"Booth heard Angela's comment and shook his head to get his head out of it's trance."no... yes...is it that obvious?"he asked looking away from Brennan to look at Angela.she said "sweetie yeah it is so obvious and she likes you too so why don't you just ask her out?"Booth shook his head and said"how can someone as beautiful and intelligent love me? and besides doesn't she have a boyfriend,David or something?" Angela smiled and said,"she is only going out with him to make you jealous.but all she can think about on the dates is you."

_Hello, hello (¡Hola!)_

_I'm at a place called Vertigo (¿Dónde está?)_

_It's everything I wish I didn't know_

_But you give me something_

_I can feel, feel_

_(Checking it)_

_(Shadows fall)_

_(She'll make it)_

Meanwhile the results from the tests came in. knowing that Booth would want to hear it in English she looked at her clipboard and said"Booth,The results are in. She died from being strangled and the throat was sliced after her death." but Booth didn't pay attention to what she was saying because he was still looking at her amazing beauty. she noticed that he was looking at her in a way she wasn't used to she blushed and said"did you hear what i said?" Booth said"uh yeah."

_All this, all of this can be yours_

_All of this, all of this can be yours_

_All this, all of this can be yours_

_Just give me what I want_

_And no one gets hurt_

Booth looked at Angela and smiled as if to say i'll take your word for it an ask her after this case.then he said"ok now you just have to sign this and report and send it back to my superior.after Brennan signed the paper she was about to go and get some coffee.Booth tried to stop her ."Temperance wait. i need to tell you something." Brennan turned around and said "what is it Booth?" Booth took a deep breath and said "I have to say i enjoy being your partner and friend but there is one thing i must say,I Love You,Temperance Brennan."

_Hello, hello (¡Hola!)_

_We're at a place called Vertigo (¿Dónde está?)_

_Lights go down, and all I know_

_Is that you give me something_

_I can feel your love teaching me how_

_Your love is teaching me how_

_How to kneel, kneel_

Brennan was shocked. but oh so happy. she said"what did you just say? did you just say that you love me?" Booth looked her in the eyes and said "yes that is what i said." Brennan smiled and she thought i must be dreaming but who cares she said,"oh my gosh Seely,I love you too. i always had since our first case together."her heart was beating so fast and loud as Booth said "do you want to kiss me?"

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

after two minutes thought she said"yes,seely i do want to kiss you." then Booth came closer to Brennan and they shared a magnificent passionate kiss afterwards Brennan said "wow this is so much better in real life." and Booth replied "i must agree with you there."


	2. You and I Both

**Disclaimer: i don't own Bones or the song "You and I Both" by Jason Mraz**

**Chapter 2: You and I Both**

**A/N: alittle OOC for both Brennan and Booth**

_Was it you who spoke the words that things would happen but not to me_

_Oh things are gonna happen naturally_

_And taking your advice I'm looking on the bright side_

_And balancing the whole thing_

_But often times those words get tangled up in lines_

_And the bright lights turn to night_

_Until the dawn it brings_

_A little bird who'll sing about the magic that was you and me_

The next morning, Brennan came to work slightly confused about yesterday. she noticed Angela come in and she said"Ange, i had the best dream last night. i dreamed that Seeley Booth said he loved me."Angela giggled as she noticed Booth walked in and he said,"Bones that wasn't a dream i did say it yesterday and I'll say it again,I Love You!" Brennan blushed and said "for real?" for once she was speechless.

_Cause you and I both loved_

_What you and I spoke of_

_What you and I spoke of_

_Others only dream of the love that I love_

Then she smiled and gave him a kiss then she tried to get her mind off of how much she loved Booth and said"Besides to tell me you love me any reason why you are back here today?Besides i have a skeleton of a viking that needs identifying."she said trying to focus on her work but knowing Booth was still there brought a smile to her face.Booth laughed and said "yeah there is another reason"

_See I'm all about them words_

_Over numbers, unencumbered numbered words_

_Hundreds of pages, pages, pages forwards_

_More words then I had ever heard and I feel so alive_

_Now you and I, you and I_

_Not so little you and I anymore_

_And with this silence brings a moral story_

_more importantly evolving is the glory of a boy_

"well?"said Brennan."we have another case. a corpse was found in a shallow grave in between the Maryland and Pennsylvania state line." said Booth. Brennan was slightly irratated with the fact that she couldn't stay and identify her new friend the viking. but no matter how irratated she was she loved going into the feild and help out Booth solve cases. she sent Angela to tell Zack and Hodgins to begin identifying the viking and perseving it. and she went with Booth. Booth gave her his usual sexy lopsided smile and then he opened the door for Brennan.they got into Booth's Crown Vic. and drove to the scene

_you and I both loved what you and I spoke of_

_and others just read of and if you could see now_

_well I'm already finally out of_

"So what is the deal with the case?" said Brennan. Booth said" well as i said back in the lab.i don't know much besides what i told you. but before we go to the scene, do you want to go out to eat tonight?" Brennan smiled and said"Sure."their happiness went away as they got to the scene. the corpse , Brennan noticed had a huge slit on the neck and large slit going from the neck to where here bikini line is.the sight grossed Booth out. Brennan just surveyed the rest of the crime scene and said to the cops to send the corspe to the Jeffersonian.

_and it's okay if you have go away_

_just remember the telephone works both ways_

_and if I never ever hear it ring_

_if nothing else I'll think the bells inside_

_have finally found you someone else and that's okay_

_cause I'll remember everything you sang_

Booth was amazed at how Brennan dealt with the situation. this is one of the reasons he loved her.once everything got settled and they got into the Crown Vic, Booth said "that reminded me of Jack the Ripper." Brennan said"i don't know what that means."Booth looked at her and said" Jack the Ripper was a serial killer that preyed on young prositiutes." "Oh" said Brennan. "just drop me off at my house and pick me up at 8:00."said Brennan. "i'll call in to the Jeffersonion to see what they have found out when i get home tonight."

_you and I both loved what you and I spoke of_

_and others just read of and if you could see now_

_well I'm already finally out of words._

They reached Brennan's house and Booth said"love you. see you in a few hours."they kissed and Brennan went into her house and then Booth went back to his house quietly to get ready.


	3. a date interrupted

**Chapter 3: A Date Interupted**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Bones or Chemicals React.**

_you make me feel out of my element_

_like i'm walkin' on broken glass_

_like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion_

_and you're movin' too fast_

**Brennan went into her house and closed the door. she was smiling because she was going to go on a date with Seely Booth.she went into her room and looked around to see what she should wear. she didn't know what to wear so she called Angela and asked her for advice.**

**"Ange, what do you think i should where?"she asked. "sweetie, you should wear your blue dress."said Angela. Brennan said" that is a little too formal.never mind i know what i am going to wear."she hung up the phone and went back to her closet and pulled out her brown skirt and a white shirt that was form fitting.she went in the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed and waited for Booth.**

_were you right, was I wrong_

_were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_both of us broken_

_caught in the moment_

**Booth came home after a 10 minute drive from Brennan's apartment.He went into his home and went straight into the bedroom to figure out what he was going to wear.He decided on jeans and a white shirt with a denim jacket. he went and took a shower then got dressed.then after he was all ready he checkedhim self in the mirror and left to drive back to Brennan's apartment.he was still weary about her apartment expecially her kitchen because last time he got"blown up"he knocked on the door and rang the door bell. he even had a boquet of roses for her.**

_we lived and we loved_

_and we hurt and we joked, yeah_

_but the planets all aligned_

_when you looked into my eyes_

_and just like that _

_the chemicals react_

_the chemicals react_

**Brennan went to the door and opened it and she saw the boquet of roses first."Hello Booth, lovely flowers are they for me?"she asked knowing the answer she was smiling.Booth said"yes they are for you Bones"Brennan smiled and took the flowers and put them in a vase.then she turned to Booth and said"ok where are we going on our date?" Booth smiled and said "well the fair is in town i was thinking we could go and eat there and rides some rides and play games."Brennan smiled and said "ok let's go"**

_you make me feel out of my element_

_like i'm drifting out to the sea_

_like the tides pullin' me in deeper_

_makin' it harder to breathe_

_we cannot deny, how we feel inside_

_we cannot deny_

**Booth opened the door of his CrownVic for Brennan and helped her in but he needn't to help her but he wanted to. Brennan joked by saying "i am not a child."then she laughed hard.then Booth went on his side and drove to the fair.when they got there they paid to get in and for parking.it cost them $19 to get in- two admissions and parking.when they parked they got out of the car and Booth said "what shall we do first?" Brennan smiled and answered him simply..."let's go on the Ferris Wheel"**

_were you right, was I wrong_

_were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_both of us broken_

_caught in the moment_

_we lived and we loved_

_and we hurt and we joked, yeah_

_but the planets all aligned_

_when you looked into my eyes_

_and just like that _

_the chemicals react_

_the chemicals react_

**"ok" said Booth smiling. he was thinking about kissing her again on the Ferris Wheel.they went to buy tickets but they decided to buy unlimited ride wristbands beacause they were a great deal.$20 per wristband. so they got in line to go on the Ferris Wheel but whom shall they bump into but Angela and Hodgins."what are you two doing here together?"asked Booth shocked but Brennan was shocked she instead asked "how long have you two been going out?"Angela smiled and looked at Hodgins and looked back at Brennan and said "couple of weeks.""well good for you"said Booth as they got into the ferris wheel.**

_kaleidoscope of colors _

_turning hopes on fire, sun is burning_

_shining down on both of us_

_don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

**When they reached the top,Booth and Brennan kissed very passionately.they kissed until Booth's cell phone rang.it was Cullen, Booth's boss."Booth"he answered.Cullen said"they have found another corpse, this time in the mountians of Thurmont, Maryland.i recommend you and your squint, Dr.Brennan come as soon as possible."Booth looked very irratated.he hung up and turned to Brennan and said "i think we might have to cut our date short.but we can still have an hour here because we got another corpse to deal with. this time in Thurmont ,MD.**

_were you right, was I wrong_

_were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_both of us broken_

_caught in the moment_

_we lived and we loved_

_and we hurt and we joked, yeah_

**Brennan looked slightly disappointed that the date was cut short but at least she was still with Booth."is it just like the last one?"Brennan asked while trying to keepup with Booth.Booth stopped and said"yes. but apparently it was a little worse. but we will find out when we get there."Brennan said"ok lets go then." and they left the fair and drove up to Thurmont.Brennan was watching the scenery as they drove up into the mountians. **

_we lived_

_we loved_

_we hurt_

_we joked_

_we're right_

_we're wrong_

_we're weak_

_we're strong_

_we lived to love_

**When they arrived they got out the car and walked to where there was police tape around couple trees.inside the "box" made out of the tape was the corspe.just by looking at the body she could tell that some body parts were missing and it was the work of the same killer as last time. she shared her findings with Booth. then she said to the police "please send it to the Jeffersonian. my team will be able to identify her and possibly figure out what really killed her.**

_but the planets all aligned_

_when you looked into my eyes_

_and just like that _

_watch the chemicals react_

_and just like that_

_the chemicals react_

_(the chemicals react_


End file.
